


The Diplomatic Service

by starling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: British Politics, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starling/pseuds/starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel Pendleton, a junior civil servant, has found herself assigned to a post in the magical world.  Navigating anti-Muggle prejudice, archaic traditions, and some truly strange enchantments, her job is not one for the easily stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diplomatic Service

The Minister for Magic was a tall thin gentleman, with a smattering of greying ginger hair just clinging on, and a grey suit and orange tie to match. He was dressed more like a Muggle politician than the wizards Isabel had met so far, and this put her at ease. Politicians, in her experience, were easier to handle than wizards 

He smiled broadly when he saw her, and stood up to shake her hand across his desk. "Hi, I’m Percy Weasley," he introduced himself, although he must have known she would know who he was.

"Isabel Pendleton," she replied. "Thank you for seeing me, Minister."

"Not at all, Isabel. In fact, thank you - not just for seeing me but for being here at all. I gather you had quite a shock when you were offered the post."

That was the understatement of the year. Isabel had come home from Whitehall one evening to find her cousin Nathan sitting in her living room, which was unsettling enough considering that he lived in Edinburgh and did not have a spare key. The evening had taken a far more unsettling turn than that, and had concluded with Isabel's favourite vase transforming into a small cat, and a phone call from the Prime Minister.

"I didn't know Nathan was a wizard, so there was a lot to take in," she admitted. "But it’s a fantastic opportunity and I'm very glad I'm here."

"As are well all; we were all worried he’d have a tough job getting you here. Now, officially you're a diplomat here for research and outreach, all important things, and I'm sure you've got work to do for the Muggle government but off the record I'd also like to see a report of your recommendations for reform. How does that sound?"

"Very good, Minister."

"I know it's a lot of work for one person, but I just don't have the mandate to let any Muggles in on it. This project is controversial enough as it is, and totally unprecedented."

"I understand, I'm sure I can handle it. Do you think I'll face much opposition in my work?"

"Not if I can help it." Weasley opened his desk draw and pulled out a small silver coin, although it didn't resemble any Muggle or wizarding money Isabel had ever seen. "This will allow you to contact Padma if you ever need her," he said. "Just spin the coin to let her know if someone is being difficult and needs a talking to, or toss it for an emergency if you think you might actually be in danger."

Isabel put the coin in her pocket, increasingly worried about the kind of danger she might face. This coin, the enchanted 'Desquibber' necklace that allowed her to see magical places hidden from Muggles, and the 'Shield Boots' she'd been issued with - these three items formed her entire magical defence, while she walked around buildings and streets full of wizards and witches with potential murder weapons in their back pockets. It didn't exactly fill her with confidence. At least she knew Padma Patil - the sharp and sympathetic woman on the Minister's staff who had briefed her - would come to her aid if needed. Padma had fought in the war, Isabel knew, and trained with the best of them. 

"Thank you very much. I was wondering how broad the scope of these reforms might be?" Isabel had known about the wizarding world for just over a week, and her private list of ideas for change was already 37 items long. Starting with proper animal cruelty laws against turning cats back into vases, and going all the way up to non-toilet-based entrances to the Ministry of Magic.

"As broad as they need to be. My predecessor did excellent work on corruption but the Wizarding World has hardly changed in centuries. Our legal system is a mess, our democracy is sluggish and our civil service inefficient, our economy is hardly worthy of the name and our society is deeply unequal. I want to read an ambitious report that really sets out a blueprint for the sweeping changes which we need to see."

No pressure, then.


End file.
